What do you think of Seto?
by I am a Catlover
Summary: “What do you think of Seto?” Mokuba asks me… smirking? Can the kid smirk? And why is he asking ME this question? Ryou’s pov, very slight SetoxRyou, if you blink you miss it…


**Summary:**

"What do you think of Seto?" Mokuba asks me… smirking? Can the kid smirk? And why is he asking ME this question? Ryou's pov, very slight SetoxRyou, if you blink you miss it…

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everyone, it's time for another random spur in the moment story…

DCatlover: So just read on…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: **Umm… shonen ai? If you can call it that…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I smile happily as I walk to my home. My day was pretty good today. I got a B+ for my math test, while I suck at maths. And my Yami didn't bother me much today. I went to hang out with Yugi-tachi, and I got myself some creampuffs.

The only thing that was… pretty random today was my strange encounter with Kaiba…

Ever since we had to do a test together, he's been acting jumpy (yes, this amazes me too) around me. Like today, I bumped into him dropping all the notes I had made for class today, on the floor. He quickly apologized, and we both went to grab all of my notes… And then, just like one of those romance movies (which I love to watch) his hand brushed against mine for a split second as we both reach out for the same note…

When I got all of my stuff again, Kaiba muttered a quick apology, and quickly walked away, leaving me dumbfounded as I stood next to my locker. I must say, the feeling I got afterwards confused me…

…As if I secretly enjoyed his company…

I think about it again… I don't know why… it was an accident… I mean it could happen to anyone… So why am I still thinking about the hand that brushed against mine…

"Hey!"

Suddenly, I'm rudely being shaken from my thoughts as a small childlike hand wiggles in my face, trying to get my attention.

"Hey _hello_, earth to Bakura" A voice underneath me says.

When I look down, I see Mokuba grinning at me sheepishly. "Ah! You're awake" He says happily as he looks up to me.

"Hello Mokuba" I say politely as Mokuba beams at me. "How are you today?"

As soon as those four words pass my lips, Mokuba begins to chatter happily about his day. I smile in amusement, as he begins to laugh about something funny. I am glad that I'm so close to him. He is fun to be around with, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the things that happen around him. He's just so innocent.

We had gotten closer to each other, when Kaiba and I had to do that test. I remember that Kaiba and I where studying hard, until Kaiba suddenly had to go to a meeting for some unsuspected reason. It had been too late for me to go home, so I stayed there playing games with Mokuba. We have been friends ever since. I sometimes come to his house to play games with him!

After chatting for a while, Mokuba suddenly is silent… Just when I want to ask what's wrong, he asks me a question…

He suddenly grins. "Ryou… can I ask you something…?"

This makes me kind of uncomfortable. "…Yes…"

Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this…?

"What do you think of Seto?" Mokuba asks me… smirking? Can the kid smirk? And why is he asking ME this question?

"W-what!" I choke out as I see him defiantly smirking at me now. I take the words I just said back, Mokuba is defiantly _not_ innocent.

"You heard me" He says grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What do you think of my brother?"

I think I'm blushing right now. "W-why do you ask me?"

Mokuba grinned evilly. "Because I felt like it"

Damn! This kid is good. He's defiantly the same as his brother. Smart, tricky and if he wants to, he can be very arrogant too. Just like his brother…

Oh Ra… what do I tell him…? I don't even know Kaiba that well…

"Well…?" He asks me again.

I don't know what to say. Mokuba knows that I'm gay, but he never asks me about guys… what do I tell him? And _what do I really think of Seto_? Sure he might be hot and all, but he would never like me. I'm pretty sure he's straight…

"Well!" Mokuba asks me again impatiently, sounding not so sure of himself anymore… "Do you like my brother?"

"I don't know…" I answer truthfully as I look down at Mokuba.

Mokuba seems disappointed with my answer. "Oh… okay…" He says sadly as he looks at the ground beneath him.

I can't bear it to see Mokuba so sad like this… he's always so cheerily and happy… and even though he sometimes doesn't act like it, he's still very innocent…

I'm suddenly pulled out of my train of thoughts as I hear a limousine coming our way… it doesn't take long before it's waiting, like ten meters away from us…

And Kaiba is already stepping out of the limousine to wait for Mokuba to come…

With slumped shoulders Mokuba walks of to the limousine as he mutters a soft "Bye…"

Before I can stop myself, I walk after Mokuba. "Mokuba wait!" I yell to him. He turns around to meet me.

"What?" Mokuba mutters bitterly as he doesn't look at me in the eyes.

I bent down to his eye level and put one finger gently under his chin, so that he is looking into my eyes. "Mokuba…" I begin softly.

"… I would love to get to know your brother better…" I say gently as my brown eyes meet is gray-blueish eyes…

"R-really!" He asks bewildered as his lips form into a smile.

"Really"

"Thank you!" He says happily as he throws his small little arms around my neck. After giving me a quick hug, he quickly runs to his older brother giving him a bear hug too. Kaiba picks him up while showing a small smile as Mokuba whispers into his ear.

Kaiba gently lowers him again, until he's save on the ground. Mokuba waves one last time at me before getting inside the car.

Kaiba smiles a small smile as he's looking at me again. He gives me a flirtatious wink before getting inside the car too, quickly driving away…

… Yet again he leaves me dumfounded as I watch the car go. Waving dumbly as Mokuba waves from inside the car…

I shake my head sighing, feeling an amused smile form in my lips…

Some mysteries are being solved…

…But I will never understand Kaiba… nor his little brother…

They are one mystery themselves…

And with that thought, I walk home again, feeling oddly satisfied…

_Fin_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: And… was it good…? was it bad…?

DCatlover: Please tell us.

Catlover: See you next time!

DCatlover & Catlover: BU-BYE:3

REVIEW

…It makes us happy… :'D


End file.
